Dan Hornbuckle vs. Akihiro Gono
The first round began and they circled light on their feet. Hornbuckle landed a nice leg kick and Gono responded snappily with a body kick. Hornbuckle seemed very respectful of Gono's striking. Gono seemed very confident. Hornbuckle landed another leg, another, ate a counter from Gono. Gono landed another good body kick. Gono seemed TOO confident, he had his hands low constantly, and he ate a jab from Hornbuckle. Gono landed a good body shot. Gono landed an excellent leg kick. Hornbuckle landed a nice body kick. They clinched and broke quickly. Gono was staying out of range and making Hornbuckle miss kicks and punches even though his hands were low. He was baiting him for something. Hornbuckle landed a leg kick and ate a counter. Hornbuckle landed another leg kick, Gono caught it but Hornbuckle broke away. Hornbuckle grabbed the MT clinch and landed repeated knees to the face and body for what seemed like fifteen seconds and Gono collapsed. Hornbuckle landed a stomp to the face, dodged a leglock attempt and then went down into Gono's full guard. Hornbuckle was sort of just laying there, landing a few body shots, he passed to half-guard and landed some more body shots, staying busy. Just keeping up those body shots. He finally stopped. He stood and tried a soccer kick after a moment but Gono avoided and stood. Hornbuckle tried a front kick but Gono caught it as the first round ended. Gono had a few dabbles of blood on his face, not sure where they were from. The second round began and they touched gloves and circled. Gono landed an excellent right hand that visibly tagged Hornbuckle. They circled some more, Hornbuckle tried some missed jabs. Gono landed a good leg kick. Gono landed a slapping body kick. Gono landed another body kick. Gono seemed overconfident still. Hornbuckle tried a leg kick, Gono caught it and landed a body shot that dropped Hornbuckle but he let him up. Gono landed a body kick. Hornbuckle landed a body kick and they clinched but broke. Gono landed a right. Gono was really looking for that right hand. Gono landed another body shot, another, surprised Hornbuckle with a big left. Gono landed a good combination. Hornbuckle landed a body kick. Gono landed a really good right hook. Gono landed a body kick. Gono landed a good left hook, a body shot, a right hook, a good combination and they clinched but broke. Hornbuckle came for the takedown and slammed Gono down easily into half-guard. They weren't doing much. Hornbuckle was constantly looking to pass but Gono was defending. Hornbuckle.. got to mount finally. Gono was hugging him though. Hornbuckle landed a few shots in under. Hornbuckle finally sat up and landed some decent ground and pound but Gono hugged him again. The second round ended. The third round began and they touched gloves. Hornbuckle landed a hard leg kick. Gono danced it off. They both tried leg kicks at the same time. They circled some more. Hornbuckle tried a body kick and ate a big counter right and made the 'bring it on' gesture angrily. Hornbuckle blocked a few hard rights from Gono. Gono landed a slapping left hook and they clinched. They didn't do much and the referee broke them up. Gono had his hands way too low, man. They circled some, throwing missing probing strikes. Gono landed a right hand, a body shot. Gono landed a good right hand. Hornbuckle landed a leg kick. Gono landed a few jabs to the body. Hornbuckle landed a good counter right. Gono landed a good body shot. Gono tried a leg kick, Hornbuckle caught it and Gono was trying to pull away with his hands down and Hornbuckle landed a massive headkick that dropped Gono cold for the knockout victory. Hornbuckle looked shocked and emotional. Gono was down hard, with head and neck injuries later announced. He wasn't moving, and he was carried out by a stretcher. After a moment, Hornbuckled smiled and accepted his trophy, went to check on Gono and then shook hands with Gono's corner. Gono.. wasn't moving. He looked dead. He.. still wasn't moving. Jesus, it's been five minutes and he's still laying there. Wait, he had his eyes opened now finally. When Gono was carried out by the stretcher, general applause echoed, including from Hornbuckle. That was like the most devastating headkick I've ever seen, besides Marius Zaromskis winning the Dream welterweight grand prix.